Kevin Serris (Earth-13984)
History His parents were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and were the best of the best. Kevin was born in Ireland and moved to America when he was just 5 months old. When he moved, he made very good friends with Charity Davis. They both had high IQs for their age, and grew up always being in honors classes. However, later in his life, his mother went missing. His dad grieved in his middle school years and became an alcoholic. Kevin started to get detentions, and one of these would change his life. For one of them, his punishment was digging out the school's football field and replanting the grass. Kevin then found the remains of the Mind stone. When he picked it up, his mind saw the past of his universe. He later found out that his universe was reset by Thanos. He took inspiration from the glimpse of Iron Man he saw and started his next "Science project". The creation of the mark 1 When Kevin touched the mind stone it gave him the ability of telekinesis. The stone was absorbed into Kevin's body, giving him 2 times the intellect. While the stone went into him it teleported him into the past, before the universe was reset. He then hacked into Tony Stark's bank account and took at least 5 billion dollars, using it to make the Cybertech armor. It was made out of titanium to make it extremely durable, but the helmet was made out of steel and iron. He added minguns to the arms that could shoot bullets made of plasma. There was 4 made to retract in and out of it. He also made boots that could shoot a quick burst of energy. Then allowing him to "Double jump". His mask is also retractable allowing it to retract on and off. But his greatest invention is the molecule manipulator. This is attached to his spine and back. Personality Kevin is extremely smart and calculating. He also has a very sensitive personality as he is easily hurt. But during battle his personality is very different. He is almost like a robot. As the mind stone takes over and suppresses his personality. This is also is a disadvantage as if innocent people are involved he will not let them get in his way. He will even kill them if necessary. With friends he protects them at any cost and will even sacrifice himself if necessary. Powers Telekinesis Kevin rarely uses his Telekinesis as a direct offense as it is the most powerful version in his universe. But combined with the mind stone suppressing common sense he could kill millions. This also lets him have pyro and electrokinesis. However these are rarely used. Equipment Cybertech armor His armour is very durable and even able to survive things such as missiles and nova beams straight to the face. This suit also is very lightweight and does not slow Kevin in anyway. However there are many weapons that someone could take advantage of. These spots are still very durable. His miniguns come out of his arms and let him shoot bullets made of plasma for easy damage. These are his best ranged weapons. Molecule manipulator This allows him to take solid material and use his telekinesis to make and object he wants. He does this by taking the molecules of an object and mixing them. This even allows him to make machines and adjustments to his suit on the fly. Even being able to repair it. With the more materials he has around him the more powerful he can be. The supply never runs out when used. Weaknesses Cybertech is very vulnerable to EMPs. Without the suit he is very exposed. However this does not affect the molecule manipulator. Mutants with rock based control and disrupt him due to the mind stone within him. Trivia * Cybertech started out as a copy of Iron man. But he later developed as his own character. * Cybertech took over 4 years for the suit and personality concept of Kevin to be just right. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Earth-13984 Category:Secret Identity Category:Irish Category:Students Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Dyed Hair Category:Green Hair Category:Telekinesis Category:Super Smart Category:Armor Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Super Leaping Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Cyborgs Category:Super Durability Category:Pseudo-Original Characters Category:Plasma Generation